


Uncle Leo's Clinic

by Kiwi528



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan, The Trials of Apollo - Rick Riordan
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-28
Updated: 2017-10-28
Packaged: 2019-01-25 14:37:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12533912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiwi528/pseuds/Kiwi528
Summary: 里歐最近看了些醫者仁心仁術的影集，深覺能減輕人類苦痛是一項神聖而帥氣的工作，非常值得效法。於是他建造自己的小問診室，想實踐幫助人們（混血營員）恢復健康的偉大志業；絕對不是因為他籌不出給卡呂普索買訂婚戒指的錢，所以想趁機斂個財甚麼的。





	Uncle Leo's Clinic

　　里歐最近看了些醫者仁心仁術的影集，深覺能減輕人類苦痛是一項神聖而帥氣的工作，非常值得效法。於是他建造自己的小問診室，想實踐幫助人們（混血營員）恢復健康的偉大志業；絕對不是因為他籌不出給卡呂普索買訂婚戒指的錢，所以想趁機斂個財甚麼的。  
　　一開始混血營的大家都不予理會，以為火神之子又再藉機替他的新發明找實驗白老鼠。但基於「有奇怪的產品，就會出現奇怪的顧客」的原則，真的有一位客人上門。  
　　「你也知道，我的人生志業就是讀很多的書，學習各種偉大的知識，好賺更多的錢來買更多書。」附註：來者是雅典娜小屋的資深學員。  
　　「嗯哼。」里歐表示不需多說，這個事實誰都看的出來。  
　　「但是最近我常常覺得眼睛乾澀，頭又昏昏沉沉的很不舒服。這樣會讓我讀不下書。」  
　　里歐打斷他：「邁爾坎，你有睡覺嗎？」  
　　「當然有啦！我一天只花十九小時看書，七小時用來練劍、開指導員會議和做戰術指導報告。其他時間都在休息……」  
　　「孩子，一天只有二十四小時。你花在讀書和工作的時間就超過一天了。」里歐沉痛的說。好好一個年輕有為的青年，竟然被「人生志業」弄得連基本的算術都忘了。  
　　「啊？」邁爾坎用恍神的灰眼珠看著里歐。  
　　「我寫給你一張診療單。你照著上頭的文字，不停的唸、不停的唸，唸到口乾舌燥、全身虛脫，唸到不能再唸才停止。」  
　　「這樣一直唸就會好了嗎。」邁爾坎捧著句首第一字加起來是「里歐好帥」的藏頭詩，揚起好奇的臉龐。  
　　「那當然，符咒還有提神醒腦的作用，包準你讀書如有神助，吸收力奇佳。」里歐露出一副慈悲為懷的微笑。邁爾坎似乎看到萬丈光芒從火神之子背後散發出來。  
　　事實上，里歐給的符咒並沒有任何魔力，不過由於唸時沒有餘力思考其他艱深事物，邁爾坎只好一整天都在營區裡到處亂走，反而邂逅許多在書裡無法體驗的美景。  
　　不多時，喃喃有詞洗腦魔咒的可憐孩子，發現自己被束縛住多日的心靈終於獲得釋放，幸福的昏睡過去。

～～～

　　又一日，十二號小屋的指導員（也是目前的唯一學員）愁眉苦臉的走進診療小帳棚，身旁跟著一位妮琪小屋的學員。里歐忘記那個女孩的名字，他一向對盛氣凌人的人沒好感，尤其是她堅持自己只是剛好看到波琉克斯魂不守舍的在閒蕩，於是就立馬把他拖來接受治療，理由是不爽有人在競爭激烈的現代社會中浪費生命。  
　　「我看不見陽光。」陽光是指太陽神小屋的某個孩子。  
　　「那就撥開雲霧啊。」雲霧是指反對波琉克斯和前述某個孩子交往的哥哥。  
　　「啊，」酒神之子恍然大悟，但隨即又愁容滿面，「可是，想要遮眼的雲霧散開，必先降雷雨。」  
　　「沒有失，豈有得？不經一番寒徹骨，哪得梅花撲鼻香？」  
　　一番高深莫測的言論竟然都能對上頻率，陪波琉克斯來就診的妮琪小屋學員聽得一頭霧水，醫生和病人卻說得理所當然。  
　　里歐指向窗外的雨點，「你看，我們人們距離天空是那麼地遙遠。就像兩顆有情卻無緣的心，相聚之日遙遙無期。而雨自天上來，原是浩蕩蒼穹的一部分，人卻可以親身體驗它的溫度。傾聽雨、觸摸雨，天空似乎突然變得好近，讓人誤以為它觸手可及。」  
　　波琉克斯聽了里歐一番莫名其妙地解說，嘴巴張得不能再大。一定是因為說法太精妙，令他震驚了。  
　　「所以，去淋雨吧！」里歐最終下了個熱血的結論。

～～～

　　於是，在波琉克斯發高燒住院一星期，隨即傳出和七號小屋之花交往的消息後（「你身子那麼虛，誰准你獨自去淋雨的？要淋也是我陪你淋！」凱拉聲淚俱下），里歐以醫術濟人的謠言不脛而走，很快傳進正牌治療師耳裡。  
　　過了幾天，離「鄉」讀高中的亡魂之王風風火火殺回營區，就是要為醫師男友討個公道。  
　　「你這個庸醫……，不對，你根本連醫生都稱不上！」  
　　「嘿，尼克，冷靜點。先坐下來聽哲學導師說句話。」他清了清喉嚨，開始佈道：「萬物都有其存在的意義，就如同草莓田渴望陽光和雨水的滋潤，來年才能生產出足以餵飽營員的早餐……」  
　　「講重點。我趁午餐時間溜出來，待會還要趕回去上課！」  
　　「總之，這世界的廣大眾生（混血營營員）需要我。他們在晦暗封閉的營區內腐爛發酵，期盼一盞智慧的明燈給予救贖。」  
　　「明燈不能阻止黴菌滋生，低溫和真空環境才可以。」剛上完生物課的知識分子如是說，「等等，這不是重點。混血營都已經有一群盡心盡力的治療師了，哪需要你在這裡妖言惑眾？你知道你提供的錯誤醫療資訊可能害死多少人嗎？」  
　　「我只醫心，不醫病。」里歐捧著左胸口說。  
　　「那你怎麼沒先把自己醫一醫？」尼克的問句通常不存在譏刺意味，只有無比的誠懇和認真，不過還是被里歐選擇性忽視了。  
　　「你想想，大家都知道威爾．索拉斯是一個年輕（比里歐小兩歲）、英俊（粉絲團按讚數比里歐多）又多金（男友是冥界王子）的人。」  
　　對方沒有否認的打算。「那又如何？」  
　　「像他這麼完美的人，一定會招來很多仇恨值。營區裡喜歡他的人不好意思坦白自身隱疾，討厭他的人不想自曝其短。這樣自然沒辦法對他坦白真心啦。」  
　　尼克被唬得一愣又一愣。「有這回事？」  
　　「當然！所以這時就需要一個德高望重的人―例如我―挺身而出，接納大眾的愚昧認知，達到廣開民智之效。話又說回來，你一定也會有甚麼事是不想讓男朋友知道的吧？來來，讓里歐叔叔為您解惑！」  
　　里歐敞開一點也不厚實的胸襟，等著比他高六公分的孩子撲向他的懷抱……然後用冥河鐵劍的劍柄狠狠將他搥醒。  
　　沒想到尼克只是沉吟了幾秒，隨後緩緩開口：「我最近的確有些煩惱……」  
　　里歐嘴角不安地抽了一下。他只是隨口問一句，竟然還真的有啊？  
　　「我遇到一個人……，好啦，你知道是誰，別用那種表情看我。我以前明明是個喜歡低調的人，可是有時候就是忍不住想牽著他的手，有事沒事就到處亂晃，向大家展示他是我的。這種想法是不是很莫名其妙啊？每個人都是獨立的個體，一個人不可能專屬於某一人。還有更誇張的！有時候，我讀書讀到一半，會想著他過得好嗎？有沒有因為工作而忘記吃飯？有沒有因為病患多留一滴血而哭得半死不活？想著想著，運動力學的公式就忘了。」  
　　里歐震驚地瞪大眼。他錯了，不該因為尼克玩PS3贏過他，就忘了對方來自30年代的事實。  
　　「呃，你的症狀似乎有點棘手。」  
　　「會死嗎？」尼克憂心忡忡，「我答應要當海柔婚禮的花童，在她結婚前我不能死。」  
　　「你最近是不是感覺特別疲倦，每次讀書讀到一半就想睡？」里歐隨手抽了張便條紙當診療單，開始抄抄寫寫。  
　　「那是因為期末考……」  
　　「突然不正常的長高？」例如變得比里歐高，罪無可恕。  
　　「這算不正常？」  
　　「覺得電視機裡的名嘴講話都很浮誇？」  
　　「呃，這倒不…」  
　　「就連最美艷的女星站在你面前，都覺得卡呂普索比較可愛？」  
　　「里歐，那只有你……」  
　　「覺得白天很亮，入夜後很暗？」  
　　「啊？」  
　　里歐嚴肅表示：「你的病沒救了。」  
　　「里歐，我怎麼覺得你提的問題都跟我的症狀無關？」但尼克當然不敢指責里歐，他是個尊重專業的好孩子。  
　　里歐憐憫地搖搖頭，「你是第一次談戀愛（雖然里歐自己也是），很多事你得自己慢慢去體會。愛一個人，想將他留在身邊，是人之常情。當情到深處，就會適得其反。」  
　　「那像是安娜貝斯常常把波西過肩摔呢？」  
　　「她病入膏肓了。」里歐篤定道。  
　　尼克細秀的眉毛因為懷疑而抬得高到不能再高。  
　　「處方如下！」里歐趁眼前的高中生還沒想通，趕緊拍板定案：「請你在一個月的時間中多積點功德，例如幫蕾娜找到男朋友！」

～～～

　　「『放閃症候群』是甚麼鬼？」  
　　「啊？」里歐放下湊近嘴邊的披薩，抬頭望向餐桌對面美麗動人的女友。卡呂普索正一邊翻閱尼克的診療單，一邊用一種極度鄙夷的眼神瞪著里歐。  
　　「還有點腦細胞的人類都知道天底下沒這種病，為甚麼尼克讀了這麼多醫學書卻想不通？」  
　　「俗話說：『愈聰明的人愈迷信』，專家總會在自己沒能理解的新知中敗下陣來，以為學海無涯。」里歐振振有詞：「說到這個，我正在向世人（混血營群眾）推廣我的哲學思想。」  
　　「哪裡有哲學家？我只看見搶錢的神經病。」  
　　「冤枉啊，我可沒收他半毛錢。」里歐攤手。尼克的診療費全和「不向威爾告狀」的遮口費抵銷了。  
　　「你叫那孩子幫那位羅馬女王找對象，根本等同間接叫他去死。」卡呂普索不住嘆息。  
　　里歐很快抓住女神話中的疑點。「妳為甚麼會那麼肯定他找不到？寶貝，妳是不是知道些我不知道的事？」  
　　「我知道的事比你多太多了。」卡呂普索搖了搖手，明擺著不容再探問。

～～～

　　人和神之間本就有不能道破的隔閡，就算是對穩定交往中的男友也不例外。  
　　里歐老早體悟到這點，卻仍有些不服氣。就算愛神阿芙蘿黛蒂都開了金口，他還是想盡辦法要證明命可由人定，天神的旨意也能視作浮雲。  
　　可嘆預言永遠不會留下可供察找的蛛絲馬跡，當我們以為度過了一個難關，遲來的劫難卻在下一刻應驗。而在很久很久以後的某個夏日午後，晴空萬里、陽光普照。無聲無息中，命運之輪悄悄轉動。

**Author's Note:**

> 　　和我的另一篇同人文Unchanged things 有關的番外短文。由於文風不同，就沒放在同一個系列了。希望能成功娛樂到大家！˙ˇ˙


End file.
